


Uncage the Colors

by davegahan



Category: Depeche Mode, Duran Duran, Japan (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Set in the 80's but with modern technology because I can do what I want, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Dave, Trans Martin, Trans Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davegahan/pseuds/davegahan
Summary: AU for if these new wave bands had met at university instead, and how these super gay art school kids would interact with each other. Cue the formation of band rivalries, relationship drama, crazy parties, and more! Warning: pretty self-indulgent tbh.





	Uncage the Colors

**Author's Note:**

> i've been toying with this idea for a solid year now and i'm finally publishing it. i just wanted my favorite new wave boys to interact with each other, and in my head this is how it would all go down. a bunch of my close friends have contributed ideas for this too, so shout out to casis, christen, azure, ian, avery, and whoever else helped me with this shitshow!!!
> 
> i'm still figuring out plotlines, so theres room to add more characters if the story calls for it. just please know these are the three bands i'm most familiar with, so i probably won't center anyone else for right now.
> 
> also, there will be eventual smut, just a warning. i'll change the rating to M when it does.
> 
> please enjoy !!

 “Well, we’re here,” Nick spoke his first words to John since they had gotten off the train, setting his bags down. John looked at him uneasily.

They were standing outside what was supposed to be their shared room for their first year at university, in a building full of strangers a long way away from their home in Birmingham. They’d followed each other from secondary school to Oxford School for the Arts, a prestigious university of the liberal arts; but mostly music. John was going in as a music history major, and Nick as a fashion major. 

John fumbled with the keys for their room, and struggled to open the door on his first three tries. When the room unlocked, he stumbled in, muttering curses as his suitcase toppled over. Nick couldn’t help but laugh. Ever since John had had a sudden growth spurt in the past year, his lanky form was always finding itself in trouble.

Nick helped John pick up his suitcase and dragged in his bags, shutting the door. The room was small to say the least, and the fluorescent lights made them both squint as Nick flipped them on. Their beds were on one side of the room, a dresser in between, and their desks across from the beds. “I want the one by the window,” John broke the silence.

“Fine with me,” Nick replied. He wasn’t a fan of too much sunshine anyway.

Nick was thankful to find that there was a full length mirror on the door to their suite bathroom. He just hoped whoever they shared the bathroom with wouldn’t be complete slobs. He was more than willing to pay extra to not share a bathroom with thirty other people at the same time. 

John lifted himself up onto his bed, testing the softness of the mattress. “Could be better, but you can deal,” he told Nick. Nick scoffed. He didn’t personally see himself as a high-maintenance individual, but others might disagree. He just appreciated comfortable, aesthetically pleasing things. And this room might have been neither of those currently, but designing was his passion, and he could make it work. 

John was staring into the distance and twirling his hair, which Nick knew as a sign of anxiety. “How do you feel?” He asked as he sat on his own bed.

John’s deep brown eyes were lost in thought, and while he wasn’t paying attention, Nick took a moment to admire him, something he did quite often. Sometimes he was amazed someone as objectively beautiful as John could exist. In the eight years they had known each other, John had always been kind of a dweeb, with his thick-rimmed glasses distracting from the rest of his face; but since puberty had hit and he had discovered contacts, his attractiveness was now more apparent to those who would have previously labeled him as a nerd. Nick always found himself gazing at his strong jawline and high cheekbones, and resisting the urge to lean in and kiss those soft-looking lips. 

“I was really excited before we came, but now that we’re here and everything is so new…” John trailed off, shaking Nick back to reality.

“I know, it’s strange. At least we have each other.” Nick assured him.

“Yeah, thank God. What sorts of people do you think even go here?”

Suddenly, they heard a loud racket coming from what seemed to be the room next to them. “God fucking dammit!!” A voice shouted.

John and Nick exchanged looks, and Nick opened the door and poked his head out into the hallway.

“You dropped my fucking _guitar_ case!!!” A scrawny, silver-haired boy screeched to his companion, who looked awkward as all hell. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sure it’s fine. Unless it’s a really cheap one.” The small, black-haired boy reassured the other, but this only appeared to make him more angry.

“I don’t need your judgments about my stuff—“ The angry one began, but immediately noticed John and Nick staring at them. “Oh. My bad. Are you our suitemates?”

“No,” said Nick.

“Yes,” said John.

They looked at each other in unison.

“Yes,” they both agreed.

The silver-haired one rolled his eyes. “Okay then. I’m Andy. This is Roger.” He lazily waved to the other boy, who gave a meek smile.

“I’m Nige— uhh….” John looked warily at Nick, who nodded at him. It was tough for John to get used to his recent name change, but he knew it would help in the long run. “I’m John.” He corrected himself.

“Nicholas Bates,” Nick answered, coolly, not making eye contact.

Andy couldn’t contain his giggles. “Oh, that’s good. Can I call you Master Bates?” John winced.

Nick, in his typical sarcastic fashion, took a very long moment to look sufficiently thoughtful, and then gave a drawn out, incredibly inauthentic laugh. “Oh! Master Bates? Like _Masturbates_! That’s so incredibly _clever_! I don’t believe I’ve _ever_ heard that one before!” He doubled over in his fake laughter. “I’ll be sure to retell that one. Why, you should receive some sort of award for being a comedy _genius_! How truly _innovative_ of you, Andrew!" 

By the time Nick was finished with his routine, Andy’s face looked thoroughly sour. “God, learn to take a joke, tightass,” he mumbled. John was feeling more and more awkward by the second.

“Heyyyy! You have a guitar, that’s cool! I play too!” He blurted out in an attempt to defuse the atmosphere.

Andy folded his arms and looked over John. “Nice. That’s cute. But I bet a softie like you can’t shred like a _real_ rocker.”

“Uh… I actually play bass, but I think I’m pretty okay,” John replied sheepishly.

Andy raised an eyebrow. “Interesting. I do need a bass player. Maybe I’ll have to see if you can join Roger in the rhythm section.” Roger, still quiet, gave two thumbs up. “Hey, how funny is it that our last names are both Taylor? And we aren’t even remotely related.”

John looked at Nick again, who gave him a pitying sort of look. “What?” Andy demanded.

“It’s just— it’s just funny, because uh, my last name is Taylor too,” John responded.

Andy’s mouth was agape. “No shit. Now we _got_ to get you in on this.”

John didn’t exactly know how to react, especially with Nick standing right there next to him, and he ended up stuttering out, “Yeah, sounds cool! Great! I’ll see about it!” Nick continued to stare at him, with that telltale look on his face that screamed for John to _slow the fuck down_.

Andy threw up finger guns at him and clicked his tongue. “Jam out later then.” He then pushed his trolley back toward his room, leaving Roger in his wake.

“Sorry about him,” Roger apologized rather quietly. “I’d love to get to know you both better though.” He gave a genuine smile, then left to assist Andy, who couldn’t get the trolley through their door without even more banging and cursing. 

Nick grabbed the handle and pulled the door closed, crossing his arms at John. “What?" John asked, innocently.

“Are you really going to audition to be in a band with _that_ arsehole? What about _our_ thing?”  

John sighed. Nick and him had been talking for years, ever since they were twelve, about starting a band together. It hadn't quite ended up working out so far. But coming to an arts school, they still had their hopes up.

John stepped toward Nick, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. “I mean, who said you couldn’t join too?” He offered. “Maybe they need a great keyboard player like you.”

Nick laughed derisively. “That boy? Keyboards? He hardly seems like the type.”

“Okay, so we can make a deal then,” John answered, forming a plan. “I’ll offer to join his band, but only if you come with me. And, only if we _all_ be a part of the decision making process.”

Nick nodded his head. “That does sound… reasonable. I _am_ rather tired of people assuming they can take control over me.” Nick was two years younger than John and most of their friends, as well as very feminine and short. He did not like to be bossed around, and being a democracy would have to be part of the plan if they were going to get anything done as a band.

John pulled Nick into a hug. “Isn’t this great? We haven’t even fully moved in and we already kind of have a plan! University is going to be so exciting!” 

Nick chuckled into his chest. “It is pretty great,” he admitted. “I’m just glad I’m here with you."


End file.
